Sic Transit Gloria
by doughnutmagic
Summary: It's....not quite lime...but if there were something less than that...that's what it'd be...


Alright, I don't own A.S.... And this is an AU fic, so no telling me this didn't happen, because it's apparent. Enjoy!

**..Sic Transit Gloria..** The room smelled...that's all he could think of as he lay there on one of the few beds in there, stained with bodily fluids, in the dirty abandoned house in one of the dying suburbs...  
  
Kids had been coming here for years, bringing mattresses, condoms, lubrication, and anything to make the sex they craved more appealing to those they were trying to seduce.  
  
He himself was one of the youngest, and most innocent to ever walk in here. He was convinced by his friends, that he was a pussy if he didn't lose it soon...not wait years like he had planned on doing.  
  
The boy looked up and met soft blue eyes, not the kind you'd expect of one of the house's service girls...he looked to sweet, and to kind. It was pure coincidence she walked up to him...she never did in school; he was nothing to her. But now, he was a paying customer, and she was all about making his time with her pleasurable.  
  
Her long black hair fell over her shoulders, shining in the dim cloud- covered moonlight. His eyes trailed over her heartshaped face, and the full pink lips he so often stared at in homeroom...down to the custom school girl uniform she had made, along with the other girls that worked here.  
  
A tight white button up blouse only held together by one button, so her flat stomach and bountiful cleavage was more than apparent. Her pleated plad skirt didn't even cover her crotch; he could see what his friends said his 'goal' was...  
  
I averted my eyes, not wanting to really be a sex crazed pervert like all the others, I looked above my head to a mirror, and saw myself lying there-- trying to seem relaxed, my arms behind my head. My strands of my brown hair covering my face...I had gotten contacts by now, so my dark brown eyes weren't hidden, I was such a dork...  
  
"Sakuya," I looked back to the girl who had purred my name, she was leaning with her hands on the bedspread on either side of my feet, her tits almost bursting out of her shirt. "Angel,"  
  
_Keep the noise low (she doesn't want to blow it)_  
  
She began crawling up the bed and my body not even touching me yet and I was shaking. Even the girl seemed to be slightly flustered, because her breath came quicker than usual, making me want to sink into the bed.  
  
_Shaking head to toe while your left hand does the "show me around"_

_Quickens your heartbeat, it beats me straight into the ground  
_  
I looked over at the bed next to me, I saw a boy.... Older than me, just laying there, not moving, completely naked-and sprawled out like he was sleeping...he was exhausted, and once again I wasn't so sure about this.  
  
_You don't recover from a night like this A victim lying in bed completely motionless  
  
A hand moves in the dark to a zipper  
  
Hear a boy bracing tight against sheets barely whisper "this is so messed up"_  
  
It made me think back to when I first got here--it was storming and I was completely drenched, everyone waiting downstairs stared at me. I was too focused on what was to happened, depressed because I knew this wasn't for me, but too stupid to stand up to my friends...I didn't look like the hotshot that I tried to be, I was a complete wreck.  
  
_Upon arrival the guests had all stared  
  
Dripping wet and clearly depressed he headed straight for the stairs  
  
No longer cool but a boy in a stitch _

_Unprepared for a life full of lies and failing relationships_  
  
Breaking out of my train of thought I kept my hands where they were, not wanting to do something wrong. Once more I looked her over, her body, slightly wet with perspiration, she had seen someone before me, and I knew that... Suddenly my stomach lurched but I didn't show it, I kept it down...and that's when I decided, with my stoic face set in place, that I needed to grow up sometime, so it might as well be now. I moved my hands to her side, and ran them down over her skirt and her completely smooth legs-I could feel her shiver, and heard her groan slightly.  
  
_He keeps his hands low (he doesn't want to blow it) _

_He's wet from head to toe and his eyes give her the up and the down  
  
His stomach turns and he thinks of throwing up  
  
But the body in the bed beckons and he starts growing up_  
  
**..**  
  
_The fever the focus _

_The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell _

_Die young and save yourself _

_The tickle the taste of...it used to be the reason I breathe and now it's choking me up  
  
Die young and save yourself_  
  
**..**  
  
Everyone in the room was gone now, despite the guy passed out in the next bed. Angel looked down at me and smiled, and then.... Her hand rose to the light switch.  
  
_She hits the lights This doesn't seem quite fair _

_Despite everything he learned from his friends he doesn't feel so prepared_  
  
I lay there under her, now being able to see her perfectly, which is cruel because now she could see me try to breathe, while she, perfectly calm waited a moment to see what I would do.  
  
_She's breathing quiet and slow he's gasping for air...  
_  
I told her I wouldn't be back, and her smile seemed to tell me that she didn't care. I felt her grind her hips into mine, I groaned loudly, never having felt that before, but for what it was...I wouldn't mind her doing it again.  
  
_"This is the first and last time" he says  
  
She fakes a smile and presses her hips into his_  
  
But then I remembered--the sickness of this all...how the kid who ran this, hired this girl, to have sex with countless men every night, just so he could make profit...I bit my tongue not wanting to lecture Angel and seem like more of a fruit than I already did.  
  
_He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides  
  
He's holding back from telling her exactly what it really feels...like_  
  
Already she was naked-excluding her panties, and she hand managed to get me out of my shirt. She was laying against me kissing my neck, going all out trying to make me a happy customer. All I wanted was to be with her, but not like this.  
  
_Again and again I tried to tell her that she didn't have to do this, but she didn't seem to hear me.... Finally I just whispered that I loved her, hoping something would click.  
  
He is the lamb she is the slaughter She's moving way too fast and all he wanted was to hold her  
  
Nothing that he tells her is really having an effect  
  
He whispers that he loves her but she's probably only looking for...  
_  
Now, with my eyes squeezed tight, and my hands clutching the sheets--not making any moves as she skillfully positioned herself ontop of me, my gut began to ache and I felt sick for letting my Angel do this....  
  
_So much more than he could ever give _

_A life free of lies and a meaningful relationship _

_He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides _

_He waits for it to end and for the aching in his gut to subside_  
  
So I let her ride me...I felt all the pleasure that she did.... But I was weighed down by guilt.... So instead of let myself feel...I took a knife I saw and slit my throat.... She didn't see, but as I lay dying a figure in smoke appeared, and asked if I would give him my body.... And I said yes.  
  
**..**  
  
I opened my eyes and saw that bitch riding me still, the wounds on the kid's body healed and I smirked...this was a great house warming gift. So, just to be kind I brought my hands to her hips and began to give her the fuck of a lifetime.  
  
Sakuya Kira was dead.... But no one else needed to suspect a thing...


End file.
